


夜如何其

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 彼谮人者，谁适与谋。——《诗·小雅·巷伯》
Series: 三国 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空

蜀地入伏已经十几天了。锦里的青石板被骄阳晒着，如同炮烙一般，甚少有人出行。午后略微下了点雨，非但不能降温，反而更加闷热难耐。每当这时，宫中就要想方设法备下大量的冰块，供天子消夏。

刘禅斜倚在榻上小憩。一边一个宫娥打着扇子，聊以解暑。烈日的余威侵入帷幕来，风也是热的。刘禅不悦地哼了一声，立刻就有宦者上前，不容分辩，就把宫娥拖走。奉车都尉黄皓使了个眼色，亲自跪到榻旁，为天子掌扇。趁着左右退下，低声奏道：

“太子泥首徒跣，待罪金马门。”

刘禅睁开眼。殿中贮放的冰已开始融化，水滴顺着晶体艰难地往下爬。一瞬间他想到伪魏那则轶事，怎么说来着？“战战栗栗，汗不敢出”，倒是口角伶俐。

黄皓支着耳朵，好一会儿没听到回音，不敢妄言，紧赶着把扇子挥得更快了些。他心底正盘算着，慵懒的声音在头顶果断响起：

“让他进来。”

旬日前，也是这么一个暑天。百官循例朝见，足足等了大半个时辰，仍不见天子出视。侍中张绍正欲入禁中催请，一个小黄门跑出来，望着伏地的人群，趾高气扬地丢了句“陛下今日不临朝”，就要离去。

尚书令樊建叫声“且住”，直起身来，追问道：“陛下因何不朝，可有明旨？”

小黄门一脸敷衍，“小臣只是传令，其余却是不知。”说罢，顾自转身走了。

自景耀四年以来，刘禅深居简出，政务荒废，早朝作罢是常有的事。尚书台频频谏言，奏章却如石沉大海。众文武无计可施，摇头叹息，各自散去。姜维搴裳下阶，心中忧虑，不觉走慢了些，眼前一晃，蒋显迎面而来，“伯约兄。”

蒋显乃恭侯蒋琬次子，现任太仆，与姜维一向亲厚，非在军中，不以官职相称。姜维拱手还礼，面色却依然凝重，“天子已有十日不朝。明然早晚随侍，可知端的为何？”

“一言难尽。”蒋显浓眉攒起，眼中隐隐不忿，“此间不是说话处，敢请兄长往舍下一叙。弟已邀下几位僚友，权且小酌。”

姜维没有宴饮的习惯，几乎下意识就要推辞，“多谢明然厚意……”然而蒋显接得更快，“我等亦有事，要请大将军示下。”

这话说得赖皮。姜维无奈一笑，“悉听尊便。”蒋显亦笑，便将姜维往自己车上请。姜维回头吩咐御者：“告诉夫人，只说我稍晚便归。”

蒋显家住在锦江畔。一路蝉鸣蛙噪，不绝于耳。如此天气，两人一车未免局促。姜维敛衽端坐，静心压制住不断来袭的热浪，能感受到蒋显也是畏暑，心绪不宁。两人入府时，尚书左选郎邓良、秘书令郤正、殿中督张通等都在了。众人见了礼，分宾主坐下。蜀汉官员向来尚俭，清酒一瓯、蔬食几碟罢了。席间只说些朝野的近事。

“天子怠政，不见臣工，可是惑于宦寺之故？”张通挑眉问道。他是武人，一贯心直口快。

“黄皓恃宠弄权，构间浸润已有年矣。”郤正低头拣了个李子，在指间搓揉着，“惜董公早逝，内廷无所匡矫。然今上希亲朝政，却并非全然因此……”

邓良蒋显对视一眼。自从延熙九年蒋琬病故后，刘禅便自摄国事。少年登基的天子对政局的掌控有一种无师自通的练达。他如偃师操纵木偶，从容分割着朝臣手上的权力。可是到了晚年，却贪图逸乐，任凭群下鼎沸，小人钻营。邓良供职中枢，眼见有多少人滥竽充数，又有多少人，位望不充其才。

“‘为人臣之礼，不显谏，三谏而不听，则逃之。’”张通手执酒杯，在案上重重一顿，酒浆溅出，沾染了袖口，“以六合之大、匹夫之微，而一身无所容焉！”

郤正博通经典，闻之愕然。姜维出声止道：“子畅。”

张通亦自觉引喻失义，端起酒便一仰脖，面上泛出危险的潮红。蒋显将话岔开去，殷勤劝饮。众人说着闲话，不觉红日西垂。侍女添上灯来，蒋显挥手，“一概不用。”

斜晖笼罩着他的眉眼，耿耿如丹。郤正留神观察着，只觉得今日的蒋显格外焦躁，暗暗罕异。

酒过三巡，姜维向主座致意，“叨扰了。内子卧病，家中乏人照看，恕维不能久陪。”他勉强把盏至今，不见蒋显有甚要事，略感不豫，面上却没显出来。

蒋显忙道：“是我疏忽了。兄长请便。”

众人避席相送。姜维又道了声“多扰”，这才告辞。

姜维走后，蒋显命人撤去席面，请僚友并坐说话。侍者心神领会地退下。郤正剔开眼，见蒋显的脸隐藏在熹微的星光下，有如先帝陵前的翁仲。他一阵惊心，有意落后一步，已听见主人开口，掷地有声：

“大者天地，其次君臣，所以为政。今天子春秋高，不理朝务，只一味耽于享乐，何曾想过社稷臣民！魏吴虎伺，若一朝乘隙来犯，恐江山不保。我等累谏不从，已是尽了为臣的本分。为汉室计，莫如……”

激愤的嗓音突然喑哑下去。郤正顺着众人的眼神，看见蒋显蘸着水，在案上写了几个字。

入夜的锦官城仍是那么热。只一瞬，水渍就被月色晾干了。郤正的额上渗出冷汗来。张通咬着牙捱了一会儿，到底还是拦道：

“这可……是谋逆啊。”

蒋显掩面笑得悲凉：“子畅，那是太子。”

刘璿是刘禅的庶长子，只因敬哀皇后一直无嗣，故而在他十五岁时立为太子，如今已做了二十余年的储君，朝朝暮暮，奉亲虔恭，不离仁恕之道。蒋显原是太子仆，改任太仆后，仍与刘璿亲近，常见他为国事不安。若非万不得已，蒋显也不会出此下策。

“国赖长君，以明明德。余虽微末，不敢爱身。”蒋显之意，乃是兵谏，迫使皇帝内禅于太子。

“当真是万不得已？”邓良方才一直没吭声，这时猛地抓住蒋显的手，指甲掐入掌心寸许，“君虽不君，臣不可不臣。今上虽失德，不过懈怠，未有太甲、昌邑之罪。擅行废立，吾恐祸由子出！”

蒋显吃痛，却只是改容谢道：“吾固虑之不周，然洵美意下如何？”

邓良黑着脸。他是故车骑将军邓芝的独子，袭爵阳武亭侯，性情刚简有父风。今日赴宴，万万没想到蒋显会说出这样一番大逆之语，情急之下，劈头怒斥：“汝行自绝于天，将何面目见惠陵乎！”

“邓侯慎言！”张通居中调停，不敢正视，“事关兴覆，且从长计议。”

都说天下为公，可即便是伊尹、霍光，又何尝躲得过权力反噬？

郤正愤而起身，“你们这是陷太子于不义！”

也是陷大将军于不义。

他久在禁中，深知刘璿性情温厚，疏于权略智调。大司农孟光曾对郤正明言：“如君所道，皆家户所有耳……今天下未定，智意为先，智意虽有自然，然不可力强致也。此储君读书，宁当效吾等竭力博识以待访问，如博士探策讲试以求爵位邪！当务其急者。”

这样的太子，能君临天下吗？

蒋显扬起脸，声音有些虚浮，宛如水中月影，稍触即碎，“适才所见，大将军怕是不肯同谋。”

此时姜维正独自走在回府的路上。成都一度有宵禁令，近年百制废弛，夜色中仍不时见匆匆过影。这座城池，曾经是西川四十一州中的骄子，如今却暮气沉沉，仿佛被过于繁重的饰品压垮的贵人。上行下效，朱门夜饮，市井取乐，人们如扑火之蛾捕捉那一瞬的快感，何曾想过关外的强邻正虎视眈眈。

身处群臣之右的姜维没法坐视不理。他一再上表请求用武，落在刘禅眼里便是典型的焦虑。皇帝并不糊涂，相反，幼时便熟读诸子六韬的他在某些事情上，表现出超前的精明。刘禅不愿朝中再出现一个陈兵于外的诸葛亮，从各种意义上都是如此。

街角坐着一个人，破帽遮颜，身上勉强披着一块脏得看不出颜色的麻布，光脚盘起，右手拿着一根筷子，敲着面前那只豁了口的碗，疯疯癫癫地唱着：

“……陟彼北邙兮，噫！览观帝京兮，噫！宫室崔嵬兮，噫！民之劬劳兮，噫！辽辽未央兮，噫！”

京师竟然出现乞丐了。姜维愀然不乐。他走过去，乞丐便收了声，但仍很有节奏地敲着破碗。姜维看清了，碗底是几枚干结的饭粒，还有半副吃剩的鱼骨头。那一刻他忽起惭愧之念，却不是因为没带钱。

回到家中，他默默地卸下了朝服，取水洗过手脸，才去燕寝。姜夫人早年生产时落下了病，身子一向不太好。近日为时气所感，中了暑热，抱恙不出，只倚在榻上养神。见到他，从枕上探起身，“回来了。”

“僚友留客，盛情难却。”姜维上前坐于榻侧，让夫人靠在自己肩上，细细端详着，“气色好些了。”

女人软软地笑着，像一朵含情临风的玉簪，“用过夜食了？”

“用过了。”其实并没有，只不过姜维一向饮食节制，今天又喝了点酒，没有食欲。姜夫人略带病容，精神倒还不错，絮絮地说：“昨日峨女归宁。我想阿识也二十一了，该为他议亲了……”

“病中还这样操心。”姜维嗔怪道，信手从妆台上取了把竹扇，轻轻扇风。女人便含笑不语。姜维想着日间的议论，手腕不由自主地沉了下去。

酒极则乱，乐极则悲，万事尽然。

“……此间更无六耳。诸君若以为不妥，显绝不相累。”蒋显仍固执己见。

邓良恨不能将酒泼他脸上，“悬崖勒马还来得及！”

“我命不足惜，然国事奈何？”张通喃喃道。他是负责殿内禁卫的军事长官，而禁中更有虎贲中郎将糜威统领宿卫亲兵。糜威乃糜竺之子，为椒房贵戚，祖孙三代皆弓马娴熟，忠贞不二，其子糜照更由刘禅钦点为虎骑监。若要起事，冲突不可避免。

郤正复又坐下，平视蒋显的眼睛，正色道：“今日之言，出于君口，止于吾耳。君子慎密而不出，太仆切莫妄为。”

蒋显的十指攥紧又张开，一颗心不知在油锅冰窖里滚了多少遍，反复纠结，终于让步，“显失言了。”

众人同时松了口气。邓良犹不放心，继续敲打道：“这酒——可该散了罢。”

蒋显强笑道：“小弟招待不周，改日赔罪。”

郤正等人整理袍服，相继告辞。张通走在最后，迟疑地侧身望了一眼，蒋显拱手相送，困顿的眼中死灰复燃。

次日清晨。含章殿外，侍者忙于洒扫庭除。群臣鱼贯而至，黑红两种不同颜色占领了丹墀。蒋显避开尚书台的几位官员，绕到姜维身边，寒暄了几句，然后说：“显夜来观书，颇有不解。伯约兄乐学不倦，幸能教我？”

“何书？”姜维好奇道。

蒋显看着那永不知疲惫的面容，笃定地说：“《吕览》。”

姜维失笑，“明然才学渊博，想少时即熟读此书，何来不解？休要戏维。”

“焉敢戏将军！”蒋显嗓音拔高，又急忙压下去，“正是温故知新。书中言，‘外物不可必’，比干戮而殷纣死。况‘人主莫不欲其臣之忠，而忠未必信’。显愚钝，未审尊意若何？”

姜维一听就明白他的弦外之音，心底悠悠的，晃了些惨淡上来，语气却岿然不动：“吾闻‘比干于纣，亲则诸父，官则少师，忠报之心在于宗庙而已’。卿与天子未有骨肉之亲，不宜造次。”

蒋显讪讪地，将目光挪了开去，夏日当头，只觉得有些刺眼了。殿前衣履光鲜的盛年男子，正是武乡侯、都护、帝婿诸葛瞻。

\------TBC-----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此文已坑

炎兴中，蜀主荒於政。群臣切谏亡应。二三子忧之，拟行伊、霍之举，拥立太子璿。璿素仁孝，事竟未成。同谋皆下狱诛，独大将军维系请室。帝深怨维，数遣使让之：“卿为元戎，贪天之功，离间父子君臣，心何忍？”维顿首谢曰：“臣固知负陛下。然社稷为重，不敢畏罪逃责。倘陛下垂圣听於万一，臣死无恨矣。”遂伏剑绝。


End file.
